Band clamps are widely used in a variety of applications. The clamps generally include a band which can be formed into a loop around an object, such as a telephone pole or signage pole, and a separate buckle that receives the opposing ends of the band and locks the ends in a fixed position. An example of a non-preformed band clamp that is useful for outdoor applications is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,032.
In designing a band clamp there are a number of considerations. First, the clamp should have a high tensile strength to resist the substantial tensile force exerted on the clamp during use. Second, the clamp should be inexpensive to manufacture. Band clamps are used in a variety of applications where cost is a significant concern. Third, the buckle should be capable of accommodating one or a multiple of wraps of the band around the object. Finally, the band clamps should be simple in design and easy to use. Often, the user of the clamp is working in a space-restricted area or in a body position where he is unable to use both hands to attach the clamp to the desired object. The user should, if necessary, be capable of using the band clamp with minimal hand operations and tools required. Additionally, the buckle should be designed so that the user can readily determine the proper orientation of the buckle on the band. Improper positioning of the buckle on the band can not only weaken the strength of the band clamp but also increase the amount of time and labor required to engage properly the band with the buckle.